i remember you NOOO
by gothgirl61
Summary: tori is the new girl . will she catch the eye of beck , and if she does will she constantly be running from the raven haired girl ?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction story

**Hi my first story hope you like it oh I do not own victorious wish I did though **

Ok so im at the club with my sister like we go every weekend but today was a little different …

Trina: tori come dance with me pleaseee … ?

Tori : okok

So we were dancing like we normaly would when all of a sudden this creep comes up behind me trying to dance with me so I tell him to back off but he wouldn't listen , he keeps touching me so I give him a shove , I try asking for help but no one listens . I look around I have no idea were trinas gone 'hellllpppp'.

Out of no where the creep is stumbling back till he falls on the floor and a guy who sorta reminded me of alladin , on top of him punching him square in the jaw , a crown started to accumulate around us ,

Trina : tori what the hell is going on ?!

Troi : well the dude that's loosing wouldn't get off me , I tried asking you for help but you decided that moment to go walk abouts , and then alladin boy jumped in and punched him in the face … were the hell did you go !?

Trina : toilet

Tori : lets get outta here its my first day of school tommrow

**~Heya its me do you like bread with or with out butter I kinda hate butter but I love crisp sandwhiches **** anyways please tell me what u think x**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i do not own victorious.**

Tori was sat at her kitchen table shoveling a bowl of cereal down while checking she has everything in her bag ready for her first day of hollywood arts.

"Tori we have to go in 5 minutes now hurry up " Trina shouted .

"im already downstairs Trina , i just gotta put my shoes on " , Tori said getting up and placing her bowl in the sink for her mum to clean, then heading towards the door to put on her long brown boots. Trina came barreling down the stairs and ran out the door not waiting for Tori to grab her bag.

Once Tori was seated Trina pulled out of their driveway and headed to school. The car ride way silent except the awfull music Trina insisted on blaring out full blast. When they arrived at school Trina lent over and patted Tori's hand.

"Dont be nervous ok , just cuz' im more talented than you and more pretty , dont be ashamed of who you are " , Trina said obviously trying in her own little world to be comforting.

"Nice pep talk Trina " Tori said sarcastically .

"I know right , byeee sistaaaaaaa " Trina half yelled while exiting the car.

Tori walked through the unfamiliar halls trying to find her locker . When she had finally found it the bell had already gone and she was trying to move as fast as she could, ' great' Tori thought ,' late on my first day'.

Once she had gathered her books for the day , she took one last glance at her timetable and headed in th direction of a mr sikkowitz's classroom. Tori sprinted the last couple of paces to the classroom and tryed to enter as silently as possible... with no such luck.

"ah so this is our new student ! " , said a balding man with no shoes on , while squatting on a small stage at the front of the classroom.

" um...yeah im... umm" , Tori stuttered.

" oh spit it out ! " , a girl with raven hair and red streaks said rudely .

"um , im Tori Vega and i just transfered here because i stod in for my sister tr..."she stared befor the teacher cut her off.

"so today class we will be doing an exersize were you have to pretend to be someone else in the room then when we show them back if your acting skills are good we should be able to tell who you are playing , any questions ? " , the teacher said looking around the room , a few hands went up , " no okay off you go young squirrels ".

Tori sat looking around unsure what to do, when a small red head girl bounced up to her.

"hey im cat ,dont worry new people dont usualy join in on the first day " , she said smiling.

"um okay , im Tori nice to meet you ", Tori said offering her hand out to Cat.

"whats that suppose to mean ! " Cat said stepping back looking hurt and angrey.

"n...n..nothing i just said its nice to meet you " Tori said confused.

"oh ok see ya ! " , Cat said skipping away happily.

**TORI POV : **

what a strange girl...


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer : i do not own victorious or any of the characters.**

Tori sat in the corner of the classroom watching as all the other students got to work on the task .

**Tori POV:**

**great all i need more reason not to fit in on the first day .**

Tori was lost in thought when the door slammed against the wall beside her signaling that someone was eithr late to class or really didnt like the door , **tori POV : most likely just late .**

''ah beck so nice of you to join us '' sikowitz said from were he was sat on the small stage at the front of the classroom , while draining a coconut .

''yeah sorry im late i had to help my mum out with some stuff this morning , it took longer than i expected '' , beck said running his hands through his hair .

'' thats quite alright beckett , we have just started a new tesk we have to pick someone in the room and act as them on stage then the rest of the class have to guess who you are , it should be fairly easy considering you are a good actor'' .

'' okay sikowitz''.

Beck scanned the room looking for an empty chair to sit in when his eye fell upon a person he never thought he would see again, the girl he couldnt take his mind away from . He made his way over to the empty chair that was situated next to that girl.

'' um is this chair taken ? '' he asked in his most polite voice .

''um no you can...'', tori lifted her eyes to look up at the person'' oh um yeah sure you can..um sit here if you would like . ''

**Tori POV: oh my god , its him , the guy from the club . what if he tells people about what happened yesterday!?**

once everyone (minus beck and tori ) had performed to the class , most of there characters were guessed correctly, the bell rung signaling next period .


End file.
